Ménage à trois
by serenitylite14
Summary: After Sora's house is accidentally burned down he and his brothers go live with Sora's worst nightmare.
1. Axel didn't start the fire

**Author's Note**

Hi! My name's Serenitylite14 and this is my first Fanfiction ever, so if this sucks just let me know okay! Also if you find any errors tell me about them and I'll try to fix them. If you do NOT like yaoi/slash/MxM/etc than this is not the story for you, so do not read! I warn you now do not message/comment saying that my story is gross because I will post your message or review up on the next chapter and let all of my other reviewers flame you. Plus I will write a "nice" comment back to you! Now the couples you will see in this story are Leon/Sora, Riku/Sora, Riku/Sora/Leon, Axel/Roxas, Demyx/Zexion, Cloud/Sephiroth/Zack/Reno, and most likely others, but I don't have them all in plot yet. Not all of the couples are main people to my story, but if you would like to hear more about them just review and ask for a one shot and I'll write one! Warning there is mature content in this chapter. Well anyways I bet you're tired of reading this so on to more stuff.

**Extra Info**: _If the paragraph is in italics than you are reading a flashback or memory! _Also there are many point of views so I'll warn you when I switch!

**Disclaimer**:First I have to inform all of you that I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters! If I did Kingdom Hearts would be just a tad bit different! Now on to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's POV<strong>

"Sora!" My twin brother Roxas yelled at me trying to gain my attention from the haze I was in. I turned towards him looking him over. His normal blond spiky hair was covered in ash, his bright blue eyes were dim from the smoke, and the bottom of his pants were charred.

"Hello earth to Sora! What the hell are we going to tell Dad?" I seriously couldn't think about anything important, all I could do was sit on the curb and watch the flames eat away at our house.

_ They started with grease. I was trying to light the stove, so I could make myself lunch because Axel and Roxas were mean and didn't make me any when they made their self some. How was I supposed to know that they had spilled grease all other the place and only cleaned the top of the oven. Well as soon as I lit the front left burner this big fire started, so I poured water over it , but that just made the grease in the burner float to the top and then spill over on to the floor bringing the fire with it. I tried pouring water again, but the water just made the fire bigger, so I freaked and zoomed up the stairs to find Roxas and Axel. When I opened Roxas's door I screamed FIRE! Roxas and Axel just looked at me and started laughing, but then stopped when they saw the seriousness on my face. They lept to action, and all three of us ran down the stairs, but when we got to the bottom the flames were eating the bottom step. Axel jumped over it and opened the front door, next I jumped over making it to the door, all that was left was Roxas, yet he just stared at the orange creature with fear in his eyes. I coughed out his name making him look at me. Finally he jumped, but the flames grabbed out at the bottom of his pants causing him to yelp, but made it to the door. We ran to the edge of our property watching as our once beautiful house burned._ Smack!

"Ouch, why the hell did you do that Roxas?" He looked at me then screamed "You were spacing out when I was talking to you, so I hit you over the head!" I stood at the sound of sirens in the distance and guessed that our neighbors called the fire department. "Okay Roxas we'll just tell dad the truth, after all it was an accident, so he can't be to furious...can he?" Roxas looked at me as if I'd gone insane, but before he could reply the fire trucks stopped in front of the house and the fire fighters started to unload their trucks. One fire fighter saw us and walked towards us. I recognized him, "Dammit, Axel your brother Reno is here!" I wouldn't be able to miss his signature long red pony tail and red face tattoos. He made it to where we were and stared at Axel. " Axel did you start the fire this time?" Roxas and I shared a smile, but then shook our heads in unison. "No he did not start the fire, it was a total accident." Then I told him the whole whole story and by the time I was done the flames in the house were out, but the day still wasn't over.

"Roxas, you do realize we still have to deal with dad right and I don't know about you, but I think we should run!" Roxas laughed but then faced me. "Sora look it's our chance because here comes dad." Roxas and I looked at each other and gulped. Dad pulled up to the curb, got out of the car, and ran to us grabbing us into a big hug. "Sora! Roxas! Are you guys okay?" We did not expect him to be like this. He pulled away and looked us over until he saw we weren't harmed, then asked us for the story. After we repeated the story for the second time he sighed.

* * *

><p>The police finally showed up and asked for our statements and after that everyone left leaving Dad, Roxas, Reno, Axel, and I to debate on what was going to happen. For a while we all just stood there looking at the house, but finally Cloud, oh I mean dad, took out his phone and dialed a number. The voice on the other end picked up, "Hey Seph the boys and I need a place to stay for a while do you think it would be okay if we stayed at your place?" Dad shook his head then said thank you. "Oh yay!" were staying at Cloud's, dammit I mean dad's, best friends house which means I'll have to see Riku Mamoru everyday...Oh fuck me!<p>

After dad hung up we searched around the house looking to see if any of our survived. Roxas and I both had some cloths that were okay and surprisingly the fire did not touch Clo...dad's room. Okay here's the deal Cloud is not really our dad, he's our older brother._ When our parents died in a car crash two years after Roxas and I were born Cloud took care of us with the help of Sephiroth's parents and Cloud's other best friend Tifa's parents. Roxas and I thought he was our dad up until we were 7, but one night we heard him talking to Tifa about the whole deal and if he should tell us the truth. The next day he told us the whole story and said that we could still call him dad._ I did up until this year, but now I'm having a hard time calling him dad since were so close in age. I'm 17 and Cloud is 25 which means we're only eight years apart, so I think from now on I'm just going to call him Cloud.

"Earth to Sora, can you hear me or are you still in space?" I look over at Cloud who I guess had been trying to get my attention. "What were you saying Cloud?" He looked at me strangely, but repeated, "Get your stuff then go pack it in the car with Roxas." I picked my stuff then walked over to the car where I could see Roxas struggling to get away from Axel. I laughed causing Axel to look up which gave Roxas the chance to push Axel away, shut the door, and lock it. Axel playfully glared at me, but then waved at us as he left with Reno. After Roxas and I were set up in the car Cloud came out of our burned house with trunks of his clothes and put them in the car. He then got in the car, turned it on, then started driving towards the end of my life.

* * *

><p>Finally we pulled up to a large Victorian style three story house which always made me nervous. I leered at the house for a while until I saw the front door open showing a tall pale man with long silver, glowing green eyes, and a stare that gave me chills. He walked up to our car, opened the front door, and pulled Cloud into his arms hugging him tightly. "Cloud are you and the boy alright? The second you told me what happened I made sure to make room for you guys." Cloud was having trouble breathing from the pressure of Sephiroth's hug, but gasped out "Yes were fine and thank you for letting us stay, but can you let me let me go now, I can't breathe." Seph set him down then looked over at Roxas and I, once again checking us over to make sure we weren't harmed. Roxas and I took his nod as our cue to get out and unload our stuff. We got out of the car and went to get our stuff out of the trunk. While going it I guess I spaced out because the next thing I know I was in someones arms. I looked up to find aquamarine eyes, pale skin, high cheek bones, and silver hair a little past the shoulders. "Riku let go of me immediately!" He just laughed, "Why would I put someone as cute as you down." I glared at him then elbowed him in the side which caused his strong arms to drop me on the ground. The second I was free I shot up and ran to Cloud's side to use him as a shield against Riku. I looked back at him to see if he was mad, but what I saw confused me; he looked hurt almost sad. I could not stare at him any longer, so I looked to see where Roxas was, but he was no where in sight. Cloud tapped me on the head, "Sora you will be bunking with Riku and Roxas asked if he could stay with Axel, so he will be here in a bit to pick him up." I gazed up at Cloud wishing I didn't hear what he just said. "Why do I have to sleep in Riku's room? Can't I just sleep in the room you're staying in?" Cloud sighed, "No. Sora I'm staying in Sephiroth's room and stop whining you you should be thankful Riku offered to share or else you would be on the couch." I looked down in defeat then trudged my way up the stairs of the house, opened the front door and entered.<p>

Looking around I forgot how gorgeous the house is. There was an old spiral stair case, a chandelier, a full chrome kitchen, a huge library, a full theater, a work out room, four full bathrooms, a living room, an arcade in the basement, two offices, and two rooms which belong to Sephiroth and Riku. I've never understood why two people need all of this stuff, but to each their own.

I begrudgingly dragged myself towards the stairs and made my way up to the third floor where Riku's room is. When I finally got there I opened the door at the end of the hall to find a recognizable dark blue room covered in band posters, a desk with a laptop, a full length mirror, a door that leads to a full bathroom, a closet, a dresser, a drum set, and last a huge king sized bed covered with black Egyptian cotton sheets and a red comforter. Being in the room brought back memories of Riku and I staying up late playing video games and laughing like crazy, but those innocent times ended.

I sighed and stepped in, but the moment I did I found myself pinned against the door face to face with Riku. "Come on Riku I really don't feel like playing your game today, so let me goooooo!" He leaned forward kissing my cheek whispering, "You use to love playing games, plus you owe me for your stunt earlier, so please just let me touch you!" I tried to push him off of me, but his hold grew tighter. I could feel his left hand roaming my body, running over my hips then back up to my neck. "Doesn't my touch feel good Sora? You know you want more." My mind was going in to panic as his hand traveled up my red T-shirt, up over my abs to pinch at my left nipple. I held back moan that threatened to escape from my betraying mouth. His touch did feel good, but I hated him for it. I wanted to scream, but I knew no one would hear me. Riku leaned closer setting his lips on mine. That's when I got the idea. I opened my mouth and let his tongue in then I bit down. He yelled then backed off of me. "What the hell did you do that for?" I smirked at him, "Well one you tried to molest me and two I needed to show you that you can not do what ever you want to me." He glared at me, "Fine I won't touch you, but you're going to think about me, so when you're ready make the first move!" I just glared back at him, "Ha like I would think about you! I have Leon to think about, who if you remember is my boyfriend, so stay the hell away from me." Riku smirked at me, "Okay Sora think about Leon all you want, but I know you'll think about me also," with that said he winked at me then left his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Note: <strong>

Well that's it for now and like I said at the top if there are any errors please let me know. I already had my unofficial beta Bakafirekitsunesama check over it, but you know we are only humans so I'm sorry if there are errors. Anyways I know Riku is kind of a creeper in this chapter, but he will get better, so please just me patient. Also Sephiroth is kind of OOC but if you have played Crisis Core than you know that he wasn't always bad. Alright I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know by leaving me a message or review!


	2. Don't touch Sora!

**Author's Note**

Okay here goes the second chapter! I really hope the first chapter was amusing to you guys. Thanks for the Reviews Lanie12777 ,ChaseTheSun and Bakafirekitsunesama!

**Reminder: **_If the paragraph is in italics than you are reading a flashback or memory! _Also there are many point of views so I'll warn you when I switch!

**WARNING: **This chapter contains slight language and sexual situations

**Disclaimer: **First I have to inform all of you that I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters! If I did Kingdom Hearts would be just a tad bit different! Now on to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's POV<strong>

After Riku left I slowly walked over to his bed and sat down confused. My heart was beating so fast and I couldn't understand why. I didn't want him to touch me, yet my body reacted to his hands and especially to his lips. I sat there for a minute and cooled down then I took out my phone from my pocket to call one of my friends to see if one could pick me up. First was Kairi and we talked for a while, but she had to go after five minutes because she was on vacation. Next I called Tidus, but I got his answering machine. After calling ten more of my friends and either getting no's or answering machine's I scrolled down in my contact's to the L's stopping on Leon's number and sighed. I really wanted to hear his voice, but I wasn't sure if he would want to talk to me because we did break up. I didn't exactly lie to Riku when I said that I had Leon to think about because I do think about him, but he's not my boyfriend anymore. I broke up with him because he always got way too jealous and possessive when I was around other guys and I had enough after he got in a fight with my own brother Cloud for hugging me.

* * *

><p>I didn't know if he would answer, but I finally pressed call on my phone. I waited as four dial tones went by and just as I was about to hang up Leon answered, "Sora, what are you calling for?" He didn't sound angry, but at the same time Leon always sounds so put together. I thought for a moment, "Um well I was wondering if we could talk if you aren't busy." He stayed silent for a few seconds, but then grumbled, "Well talk and I'll listen. I'm not doing anything anyways." All of a sudden I got nervous and wasn't sure what to say, "I kind of want to talk to you face to face if that's alright with you?" He went quiet again but then answered, "Sure do you want me to pick you up at your house, or some where else, so Cloud doesn't see me." I thought a bit before answering, "I'm staying at Riku's house because our house burned down, so can you just pick me up here." He answered back quickly, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes, so be ready to hop in" Then the phone line went dead. I laughed a bit at his reaction towards me staying with Riku. Leon and Riku have never gotten a long especially when I told Riku about Leon asking me out. I remember Riku being pissed<p>

_I couldn't breathe right. My head was spinning and I thought my world was going to tumble down. Riku had just stomped out of my room after I told him that Leon and I were dating. I couldn't understand why he was so mad. He was supposed to be happy for me because that's how best friends normally act...right? After sitting on my bed for what felt like hours I stood up and started walking towards my door, but before I could open it Riku came barging in again. He glared at me, but then pushed me back towards my bed, and made me fall back. He still glared at me, but then climbed on top of me, and kissed me hard before saying, "You and Leon may be dating, but you will always be mine, so do not forget it," then got off of me, smirked down at me, and left my house for the last time. _After that Riku and I stopped being friends and we became more like enemies.

* * *

><p>I must have spaced out because when I looked at my phone I had three missed calls from Leon and five texts saying I'm here. I got up and looked outside and sure enough there in front of the house was Leon's black Ford truck. I gazed around Riku's room one last time then ran out of his room, and all the way to the front door. I was about to run out but then Cloud called me from the kitchen. I walked quickly to the kitchen, and was about to say that I was leaving, but Cloud interrupted me, "Sora why is Leon's truck outside of this house and why didn't you ask first?" I looked at him as if he were stupid, "Well I called him and asked him to pick me up, and if I asked you would have said no, so I'm going now." He stood up from the table and glared down at me, "You know I don't want you around Leon after what happened. Why can't you just stay here and hang out with Riku? He is your best friend after all." I glanced up at him, "First of all, I really don't care if you don't want me to hang around Leon. Secondly, I don't want to hang around Riku because he is a jerk. Thirdly, if you had paid attention then you would have known that Riku and I aren't friends anymore, and finally I don't care if you give me permission, I'm leaving, so bye," and then I ran as fast as I could towards the front door, but right before I could get through Riku blocked my way, "Sora where do you think you are going and why is HE here," pointing towards Leon. I could hear Cloud yelling at me to come back, and looking at Riku I knew I was going to have to fight to get out of here, so ignored Riku and just pushed him as hard as I could away from the door. I guess it worked because he fell and I zoomed out of the house, and jumped into Leon's truck. The minute I was in, Leon took the truck off of park, and stepped on the gas. I looked back to see Riku standing in the middle of the street just looking at me with that weird expression again, but then he turned around and went back inside.<p>

Finally I calmed down enough to look over at Leon, who was now going the speed limit, and looking straight at me. I grinned a bit, but he just gave his same non expressive look, and then turned to watch the road. Suddenly I was nervous again. I had no idea what I wanted to say to Leon because I really didn't have a thing to say to him, yet I wanted to talk to him. We drove for a while in silence, but he surprised me when broke the silence, "So Sora what is it that you wanted to talk about, or is it that you really don't have anything to say?" I don't know how he knew, but for some reason I was glad that he did, but I decided to answer, "Well really I don't have anything to say. I just really needed to get away from Riku, and I called everyone else first, so you were my last resort...um sorry." He glanced over at me again, "I figured as much because we haven't talked in two months and you don't have to be sorry I've been wanting to talk to you anyways." I wasn't sure if he meant it, but I answered, "Really, why would you want to talk to me after I dumped you?" He flinched a bit, "Yes, Sora you had the right to break it off. I was a jerk, and I ended up hurting you. I'm sorry for getting in a fight with Cloud, there was no reason for it. Just to let you know I still love you." I took in everything he said, especially the "I still love you" part, but I wasn't sure how to respond. He just said that he still loves me and I still love him, but was love enough. What about trust...do I still trust him? I debated these questions in my head, but finally just responded, "Oh."

* * *

><p>I guess he must have parked in his drive way because he totally turned towards me, "What does oh mean? Do you still love me or not?" I could hear Leon asking me a question, but for some reason I couldn't identify what he asked. All I could do was sit there and think about my questions, but all of a sudden I was brought out of my trance by a pair of slightly chapped lips on mine. At first I was confused, but then I realized Leon was kissing me, and for some reason I was kissing back...why was I kissing back? Leon pulled away with a smirk, "So are you back on earth yet, or do I have to do more than kiss you?" I gazed at him with slightly unfocused eyes then found my voice, "W-w-why did you just kiss me. Did I say you could kiss me, and what do you mean by more than kiss me." He chuckled a bit, "Well I kissed you because you didn't answer me, and also I just wanted to." That's when I got mad, "What the hell is wrong with guys? Why do they think they can just do what ever the hell they want to do to me without asking? I am a human being, and only I say who can touch, or kiss me. I'm tired of being walked all over, so DO NOT TOUCH me unless I say I want to be touched!" I looked over at Leon to see a shocked look on his face, and finally I smirked before he said, "Okay Sora I won't touch you again, and I'm sorry for kissing you." I relaxed and then unbuckled my seat and started getting out, but not before asking, "Um Leon do you think I could stay with you for a couple of weeks while Cloud figures out what to do about our house?" He nodded at me, then he also got out of his truck, and walked up to his front door and opened it. I followed him into his house, but stopped when I remembered that he only had two rooms; a work-out room and his bedroom. In the living room he only had a leather love seat, which was only big enough for two people to sit on. His house was pretty much made for one person to live in meaning a small kitchen, one bathroom, a work-out room which was originally part of the bedroom, but Leon built a wall to separate the room and thus the work-out room was created, so I was screwed! Leon looked back at me and chuckled, "Why are you just standing there Sora? You're acting as if you've never been in my house before." I wasn't sure what to say, so I just walked over to his bedroom door and pointed which caused Leon to chuckle, "Are you worried about me only having one bedroom? Don't worry about that, I have a blow up mattress you can sleep on." I looked over at him and let out the breath I guess I had been holding, "That's good! I really didn't want to take up any of your personal space." He just stared at me then went into his room and came out with a blow up mattress, some pillows and blankets, then started to set everything up for me. I looked down at my phone while he set things up and saw that I had ten missed calls and like twenty text messages from Cloud and Riku. They all said things like, "Come home" or "You're grounded," like I really cared. I guess I had been in my own world because when I looked over at Leon he was a lot closer to me than earlier, "Sora stop spacing out and get to bed, it's not exactly late, but I bet you're tired from today." He then leaned forward, kissed me on the cheek, and quickly walked to his room before I could hit him.<p>

* * *

><p>Though it had been a long day I found myself thinking about Leon as I laid there in the living room trying to get comfortable on the mattress. My thoughts circled to when we first met. I remember practicing my hundred yard dash, for track ,in the park and I ended up running straight in to him, knocking him down, and landing on him. <em>He looked up at me with stormy gray eyes, and a shcoked expression on his face, "Um can you get off of me," was the first sentence he spoke to me. "Actually I'm quite comfortable laying on top of a handsome stranger." He growled, "Well I'm not," and pushed me off of him. I smiled, "So what's your name? My name is Sora!" He stared at me, "If you guess I'll tell you," then smirked. I thought for a moment while looking him over then laughed, "It's either Mister Sexy Man, Tall dark and Handsome, Leonardo, Squall, or Leon!" He seemed to gawk at me for several minutes, "How did you figure out my name so fast?" I giggled, walked up to him, then pulled at a set of dog tags hanging around his neck. He just looked at me, "I prefer Squall." I smiled, "Well I like Leon, so you better get use to me calling you Leon." <em>

From that time on we continued to see each other and then six months later on December 16th he asked me out. Before the break up we had dated for a year and a half which was the best bittersweet year and six months ever. I thought for a moment then got up from the mattress and made my way over to Leon's bedroom door. I wasn't exactly sure why, but I opened it, and stopped to just stare at Leon while he slept. I couldn't help thinking that I missed him so much. I used to love pretending to be asleep, so I could watch him sleep because he always looked so relaxed. Finally after just watching him, I took a deep breath, walked towards the left side of the bed, and crawled in. The second I did Leon turned over and opened his eyes, "Sora what are you doing in my bed? I thought you didn't want me to touch you." I squenched my eyes to see him, "I thought you were asleep, but anyways I think we need to talk." He sighed, "I thought we talked earlier, or am I mistaken?" I groaned, "Yes we talked earlier, but I wasn't really thinking and I just realized that I really miss you." He stared at me, "I miss you too, but Sora are you are awake enough to say that you miss me because I don't want you to change your mind in the morning." I giggled a bit, "Leon I'm wide awake. I haven't been able to sleep at all because I've been thinking about you this whole time. I've missed you everyday since we broke up, even though I was pissed at you I still wanted to hug you. I really do love you and I know you are sorry for everything you did, including the fight. So do you think we could try us again. I don't know if I trust you totally, yet I'm willing to try if you are." I guessed I stunned him because he laid there for about five minutes before whispering, "Sora I'll do anything to get you to trust me again. I love you and I've missed you so much. Yes, of course I'm willing to try again." I smiled at him and then attacked him with a giant hug and he gladly accepted it. I hadn't realized at first, but as I settled into his arms I felt his heart beating fast and something was poking me on my left thigh. I laughed, "Um it seems like someones happy that I'm here." He looked down, "Well he's always excited when you are around, but let's just sleep tonight because I'm tired and I know you are." I looked at him in shock, "Did you, King of all sex, just say no to fun? I wish I had a recorder" He chuckled, "Sora I can say no to fun especially when I'm this tired, now go to sleep!" He kissed me lightly on the lips, pulled me so we were spooning, and said goodnight. I laid there for a couple of minutes just thinking about everything that happened, but after a while sleep pulled me under.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Note: <strong>

I'm sorry this chapter took so long! It wasn't supposed to, but pretty much changed the whole chapter because I did not like what I wrote the first time. Anyways how did you guys like it? I know Leon is a bit OOC, but I really do like showing a softer side of him. Also I know Riku is still being a jerk. Eventually he will get better, but he is going to have to work his butt off to get Sora. Well tell me what you think! The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up. Thanks again for the reviews, and Lanie12777, thank you so much for the corrections! I am working on editing the first chapter!


	3. Riku's Misery Business

**Author's Note: **

I'm really sorry for the wait on this chapter. I've been so busy with life that I've had no time to write. I've also been so tired and frustrated that I had no desire to write. You can thank the song "Just a Dream" by Nelly for suddenly giving me the inspiration to write more on this fanfic! Anways thanks for the reviews BakaFireKitsuneSama, Lanie12777, and ChaseTheSun!

**Reminder: **_If the paragraph is in italics than you are reading a flashback or memory! _Also there are many point of views so I'll warn you when I switch! **_If it's in bold and italicized than it is a dream _**

**Disclaimer: **First I have to inform all of you that I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters! If I did Kingdom Hearts would be just a tad bit different! Now on to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Riku's POV<strong>

I stood there and watched as Leon's truck pulled away. I wanted to beat the crap out of Leon for even showing his face around here, but Sora would hate me even more if I did. Leon is the only reason Sora isn't mine yet. I couldn't help but hate Leon for taking Sora away from me. If it weren't for him Sora and I would be together. Every bit of me wanted to scream at Sora for choosing Leon over me, but he doesn't even know my feelings, so it's not really his fault; it's mine. After Leon's truck turned the corner I stomped inside to find a pissed of Cloud in the kitchen. He looked over at me, "Riku, I just don't get Sora. I mean he broke up with Leon because he was too possessive, but then he goes and calls him to pick him up because he doesn't want to be around you. I thought you and Sora were best friends; what the hell happened?" I wasn't sure what to say exactly. The news of Sora and Leon being broken up was news to me, but I really didn't want to tell Cloud that Sora and I weren't friends anymore because of me, so I grimaced, "Well ummm Sora and I haven't been friends since him and Leon became a couple and maybe Leon brain washed him because if I were Sora there is no way I would go back to Leon." Cloud laughed, "So I'm guessing you got jealous of Leon taking your best friend away from you and now you hate Leon." I was surprised Cloud caught on a bit, but just shrugged, "Leon is nothing to be jealous of. He's just muscle and an okay looking face. Sora will eventually see that I am way better than him and come running back to me." Cloud just chuckled a bit, "Someones got a big head." I just turned away and walked up to my bedroom.

After entering my room I walked over to my bed and collapsed on it. Everything in my room reminded me that I was alone. I rolled over to the left side of my bed where a side table stood, opened the drawer, and pulled out a picture of Sora and I after his first track meet. He had just won his first hundred meter and was ecstatically happy about it. He ran up to me, jumped on my back, and Cloud snapped the picture before we could break apart. I remember him kissing me on the cheek and saying that we would always be best friends. That's when I fell for him, and I thought maybe that he loved me also, but I was wrong. We stood in limbo, best friends, while I dated every guy I could to get him off my mind, but I couldn't. Then that horrible day came when he told me that he had said yes to Leon, and that's when my jealousy over powered every thought in my mind causing me to lash out at Sora, and pretty much destroy every ounce of friendship we had. After thinking so much about my anger I fell asleep with Sora's face in my mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I woke up to the feeling of hands on my chest and lips on my neck. My whole body was on fire and I couldn't figure out why. All I knew was that if I opened my eyes then the feeling would go away. Next the hands moved down to the hem of my boxers, but they just teased my waist line, drawing patterns with their finger tips. I could hear my torturer breathing softly, yet a little erratic, as if he was cooling down from a race. I couldn't help it anymore, so I opened my eyes to the most breath taking sight ever, Sora was almost sitting on me, with lust in his eyes. I stared at him a bit trying to make sure that what I was seeing was true. I reached up, and he jumped a bit from realizing I was awake, but I touched his warm flushed cheek with my hand. He leaned into my palm and made a sort of purring noise. He then moved his head where his lips were pressed against my palm and kissed the very center. I shivered against the contrast of his hot lips against my cool palm then quickly flipped Sora so he was underneath me. I gazed down at his beautiful bright blue eyes, then moved down to his cute nose, then finally at his pink lips. I took a breath and then leaned in to taste only what Sora could offer. He sighed as I ran my tongue against his upper lip asking for permission to enter. He opened his mouth and my tongue darted in meeting his wet tongue in a fierce battle for dominance, but he finally gave up and I explored his mouth for all he was worth. I could feel his hands grabbing at my sides wanting more, so I left his mouth, and let my lips travel down his naked torso kissing and licking every thing I could. When I reached his belly button I slipped my tongue into his inny which caused him to moan and push my head down towards his pants line. I smiled against his hot flesh then slid right down to the waste line of his boxers and bit the skin of his hip bone. He moaned loud as I continued to tease his hot flesh with nips and licks, but I couldn't take it any longer so I slipped his boxers down and<strong>_

Beep beep beep! I flew up in a frantic frenzy looking every where for Sora, but couldn't find him. I looked under my blankets to see the evidence of what was once my hard erection and realized it was only a dream. At that same time I could feel tears falling down my face in cascades wanting to drown out my thoughts. I was so frustrated that my body had finally had enough of my minds torture and had no escape except for blasted tears. I cried for an hour over how I lost Sora to Leon and that it was my own damn fault. If I had only accepted Sora and Leon's relationship we still would be friends. We would still race, play video games all night, drive for hours going in no particular direction, sneak over to each others houses when we couldn't sleep, surf in the ocean, eat sea salt ice cream together even when it was cold outside, and last but the most important always be there for each other, but I had screwed that up, and now when I look at Sora all I see is hate towards me.

* * *

><p>After I had finished crying I went and took a long hot shower then left the house to get some fresh air. I could have taken my car, but I decided to walk. I had a lot to think about and being in a car would only distract me. I wanted Sora back and I needed a plan of action. I wasn't exactly sure how to do it, but the first thing to do was to earn his trust back. If I was going to get his trust then I would have to act like I like Leon, and that's going to be hard. I would also have to get on Roxase's good side again and that would be even harder. I walked around aimlessly for what seemed like hours just thinking about my plan and when I finally stopped to see where I was I saw that I had self consciously walked to the beach spot that Sora and I use to hang out at all the time. <em>The breeze was salty, the water looked like sapphires and Sora looked gorgeous running in the waves without his shirt on. I had decided after all of Sora's begging to finally take him to the beach even though I really didn't want to go, but now I was glad that I had. I looked away from Sora for a bit to finish up on my sunscreen, but when I gazed back up Sora was no where to be found. I started to panic when I couldn't even hear his laughter and ran out into the water. I searched around in the water, but I still couldn't find him. I was just about to turn around to head back to shore when I felt my feet slide from beneath me and I landed face first into the water. I tried to swim back up but there was a weight on my legs keeping me from moving, so I kicked the weight as hard as I could, and heard an "omph" which sounded like Sora and when I looked down I realized I had just kicked Sora. I freaked out, picked him up, ran all the way to our towels, and laid him down to see if I had caused any injuries. When I finally finished looking him over I exploded, "What the hell were you thinking scarring me like that. I thought you had drowned or worse died. I don't know what I would have done if I found you dead. Don't ever do something like that again." Sora looked at me a bit but then started crying, " I'm sorry Riku! I thought it would be fun to hide and then attack you in the water. I didn't think that you would freak out. I just wanted to wrestle with you in the water please don't be mad at me anymore. I promise I won't do it again." I stared down at him with relief and then hug him with all my might. The thought of losing him to the water vanished when he put <em>_his arms around me and gently hugged me back. After the hug we applied more sunscreen and then went and surfed in the waves until it was time to go. _

That memory made me want to cry again, but I held the tears in and started walking again. When had I become such a cry baby? I never cried over anything even when my mom and dad decided to abandon Seph and I , but when I think about it Sora cried for me. I never had to cry because Sora always did for me and held me while I shook with dry heaves. Sora and I had been through a lot and now we did nothing together, but that was about to change because Sora was going to be mine again no matter what. My plan was formed and was going to start today with Leon. I had to become friends with him and the only way to do that was to bond over Sora. Then I would have to start hanging out with Axel again to get close to Roxas which wouldn't be too hard being that Axel and I have always gotten along. I already had Cloud on my side so that's one less thing to worry about. I started walking towards Leon's house, but when I got there I froze before I knocked at the sounds I heard coming from the inside of his house. I could hear Sora moaning loudly and saying harder. I could feel myself getting hard, yet angry because I knew what was going on, and I didn't like it at all. I lost all control and barged inside to find Sora laying on the couch face down with Leon on top of him giving what looked like a back massage. They looked up at me as I just stared at their position. I had been wrong and I had no idea what to do, but turn around and run like hell. I could hear who I thought to be Leon chasing me, but when I turned around it was Sora, so I stopped running and let him catch up to me. When he caught up to me the first thing he did was punch me hard in the arm and scream, " Why the hell did you just barge in to Leon's house like that? You have no right to show your face around me. Are you crazy? You didn't even knock. Go away Riku and don't come back!" I just listened to him scream at me and when he finally stopped I looked at him for a bit before sighing, " I'm sorry I just barged in. I heard you moaning and I thought you were hurt. I came by to tell you and Leon sorry about yesterday, but since I'm not wanted I'll just leave now, so bye, and have a nice day." He just stared at me with his mouth open for a bit before moving his mouth, " Do you really take me for someone to believe your bullshit? I've known you long enough to know that you never say sorry. You think you can just say sorry and I will forgive you, well I won't!" I gazed at him for a little longer then turned around and walked away. I could hear him breathing as if he were about to cry and I wanted to turn back around and comfort him, but I just kept walking. I spoke what I wanted to say and now I just had to give my words time to marinate in to Sora's head. Yes I never said sorry and that was the one word that would make Sora think the hardest. I wanted him to lose sleep over it or at least to dream about it and knowing Sora he would.

* * *

><p>I finally made it back home around 7:00 pm to find Seph and Cloud sitting on the couch watching "Resident Evil: Afterlife", so I decided to join them for the rest of the movie. They didn't say anything to me as I slid myself into one of the recliners and leaned back to watch as Clare fought the Executioner in the shower. I never really liked the Resident Evil movies. They were based off of "sexy" women fighting zombies, but in the end most of their friends died because they couldn't save them. If I were in the movies I would save all my friends even if it meant that I would die. I laid there watching the movie until the credits started rolling and then I got up noticing that Cloud and Seph had fallen asleep. I climbed up the stairs to Seph's room, grabbed his blanket from his massive bed, climbed back down the stairs and then covered them up. Cloud automatically cuddled into Seph and Seph just hugged him even closer. I couldn't help but smile at them. They had been best friends since they were in first grade and had always taken care of each other. When Sora and I were still friends we always wondered why they didn't date. I asked Seph once and he told me it was because he was afraid of hurting and losing his best friend and Cloud said the same thing to Sora when he asked. I honestly think that they could never hurt each other even if they tried. Sure they had gotten into a couple of fights, but in the end they always came back to each other. Sometimes I just wanted to yell at them and tell them to kiss, but then I would feel really awkward. I just wanted Seph to be happy and Cloud was the name to do that, but they seemed to protest against that idea. After a while I suddenly got really tired, so I walked up the stairs, took a fast shower, put on some boxers, and then laid down in bed and passed out .<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Note:<strong>

I know I'm being especially mean to Riku, but it just goes with the plot! Please be patient with me. I know you all just want Riku and Sora to get together, but Riku is really going to have to work his jerky butt off before anything improves. I've decided not to put any really mature scenes here on FF, but I will post them on my AdultFanfiction when I do finally get to the point where I write one. I will tell you at the end of the chapter if there is one and there will be a link on my profile for it. I'm also sorry for the how short this chapter is. I have so many ideas for the plot now and I don't want to write them all in one chapter, so I decided to cut it short. Well anyways I'm really sorry for the wait on this chapter! Please stay with me! Thanks! Love Serenitylite14


End file.
